The invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly, to a vehicle anti-theft parking space device including a vertically slideable post that is telescopingly received in a receptacle base securely mounted underground from ground level in a driveway and the like so that the post can be raised and locked in the raised position above ground level by a padlock to prevent unauthorized movement of a vehicle parked on the driveway.
Vehicle anti-theft devices including a post to prevent unauthorized movement of a vehicle parked on a driveway and the like are well known in the art. Many of these prior art anti-theft devices include springs, levers and pulley mechanisms in order to raise and lower the post. Furthermore, many of these prior art anti-theft devices are not reliable, are too expensive, and/or are constructed in such a manner that they are difficult to handle in a proper manner by the user thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,502 discloses a parking way control system including a telescoping post that is raised and lowered by a bar connected to a lever-spring device which is activated by weight responsive means operated by the vehicle passing thereover.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,451,164 discloses a vehicle parking device including a telescoping post that is raised and lowered by pulleys and springs, the post being locked by a key locking device mounted in a top portion of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,769 discloses an anti-theft device that includes a telescoping post and receptacle base therefor, each having a square configuration, where the post is secured to the receptacle base in the pulled-up position by a lock mounted in a handle of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,935 discloses a vehicle parking space locking device including a telescoping post which is pulled up by a handle and secured to a housing by a lever controlled by a key lock mounted in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,135 discloses a vehicle parking space locking device including a telescoping post which is locked in a raised position by a pulley system controlled by two key locks mounted in the top wall of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,929 discloses a parking space barrier including a post which is pivoted from the ground to an upright position, and is locked to a ground support by a lever controlled by a key lock mounted in an upper portion of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,161 discloses a mechanical barrier including a telescoping post which is secured to a receptacle base by a lever system controlled by a key lock mounted in the top wall of the post, where in a modified form, a latch member connected to the lever system is locked in place in the top portion of the post by a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,149 discloses a parking space barrier including a removable post which is secured to a receptacle base by a lever locked in place on the post by a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,508 discloses a bollard trafficway barrier and vehicle arrest system including a post which is raised and lowered by hydraulic operation thereof.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a reliable reasonably priced anti-theft device including a telescoping post to prevent unauthorized movement of a vehicle parked on a driveway that can be easily mounted in the driveway, that has few parts, that permits the post to be easily moved up and down by an authorized person, and that permits the post to be conveniently locked in the raised position by a convention padlock.